Robin Hood, and the Forest deadly
by hawki1
Summary: Robin Hood is in trouble. Everyone is scared of him! Why would the good people of Sherwood turn against the hero? Read and find out. There are some aditions of a few things and the story starts out as him having just been chased away from his home.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood

Sherwood forest

Early morning

Robin woke up as the sun shone in his eyes from just over the top of his favorite tree, and in typical Robin fashion he fell off the tree.

"Bloody 'ell that hurt" Robin mumbled to no one in particular.

Robin had been living in the forest after he was kicked out of his residence. See Robin wasn't a typical person, he could do things others couldn't , but one thing even Robin couldn't change was the fact that he had to get used to living in this darn forest.

' I need to get more stuff, like my clothes and some weapons ' Robin thought to himself.

It wasn't that getting his stuff was too far a walk, In fact it was hardly a walk at all since even Robin was scared to go further into the forest without his bow. Unfortunately he had to get around without being seen since everyone was scared of him now.

After quickly planning his day, Robin set off to his house to get the stuff he had to leave behind when he was running away from the masses.

At his house Robin saw a few guards, but it had been a week since he's showed his face anywhere and they looked like they where too tired or too lazy to guard anything. So Robin quickly looked around and saw that no one was up yet so he jogged round to the back of the House and climbed onto his balcony. From here he quickly opened the window to his room.

Inside the house Robin was relieved to see that nothing had changed. In the back of his mind he thought they might have burnt the house down, which wasn't that unlikely since everyone was that afraid of him.  
He scavenged around the house and found a few sets of clothes which he packed into a sack that he found lying on his table. Yet when he went to fetch his lucky bow from the box under his bed it wasn't there, in fact none of his weapons where there, this was an issue.

Robin remembered fondly of his bow that was given to him by the king in return for him winning the archery tournament some 12 years ago. Robin was in fact the youngest person ever to win the tournament at the age of 14 and the king was so impressed.

Robin then realized that he had been standing in the same spot remembering when he should be getting back to his hide out. Before he left though he ran to his office to retrieve his money belt which had a few pieces of silver still there.

He thought to himself that he might need that money to get a new bow.

Shaking himself again before falling into another daydream he quietly slipped out of his window and jumped down onto the ground.

Unfortunately this made quite a bit of noise, and it was getting on later in the morning when people where starting to wake up.

"Ahhhhh robber" a women screamed.

'oh no.' thought Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'oh no' thought Robin

Robin had 2 options, either turn and face his capturers or he could run.

Robin decided, he didn't want to be seen as a fleeing mad man having robbed his own house, he was going turn and face them.

It turned out this wasn't a particularly good idea. As waiting on the other side of the house where the previously sleeping guards, who had no intention of letting someone get away with stealing things from the house they where meant to be guarding.

It was about the time that Robin saw the Guards running round to his side of the house with there silver weapons drawn that he remembered that he had no weapons.

' I'm screwed ' he thought to himself.

In preparation for the fight Robin ripped off his olive green cloak and put his arms up in the air waiting for the first strike to come.

"Oh good lord, it's Robin" said the guard when he saw the cloak fall off.

It was upon hearing himself say this that the guard stopped dead in his tracks, and in doing so caused his partner guard to also stop.

Then Robin saw the strangest thing happen, they put down there swords. In doing so they said this,

" We heard what you can do, we are not going to fight you, just leave us alone" one of the guards said

Upon hearing this Robin was thoroughly confused.

"What???" Inquired Robin.

" Look Robin, I got a family to feed you see, just take your things and leave, we wont try and stop you." Said the first guard

"Oh, and I have to deliver a message to you if I where to see you, from the Prince you understand. 'Robin you have done some terrible things and for that when we find you, we will hang you on the spot.' " the second guard recited.

"Well that doesn't give me much inclination to get caught then does it?" Robin replied.

Thinking what to do next Robin remembered that he should be getting moving before the guards gain enough courage to try and capture him.

Running from the township he saw no one. At all. Which was strange for a morning in any town.

Thinking about his next move. Robin concluded that he should drop his sack of clothes off before at his favorite tree doing anything else.

Whilst at his tree he noticed a branch which looked perfect for making into some kind of bow.

It's a shame I don't know the first thing about carpentry Robin thought to himself. So then resolved himself to go into town at the next opportunity and seek someone with some skills in this area.

Yet something was bothering him, he couldn't help but think it strange that in the morning the town wasn't teaming with people like it should be in the morning before everyone goes out to work in the farms or the mines. Robin resolved that this afternoon he would go back and see what the trouble was.


End file.
